Love at First Bite
by Animelover660
Summary: Eren is forced on a road trip with his dad, uncle, and three other guys, but when they get lost Eren's drunk dad gets out to ask for directions at a church where he is killed, but Eren can't bring himself to care. A certain creature takes a liking to Eren after trying to kill him. What will Eren do? Rated M for later chapters (LEMONS DUH ) I suck at summaries lol sorry. AL660
1. Chapter 1: OC Information

Name: Eren Dunken Corpse

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Eye Color: Chrystal blue

Skin Color: Tan

Hair Style: Has fringe on the right side, the left side is shaved

Hair Color: Forest Green

Has his right eyebrow (two silver hoop piercings), nose (silver hoop), and belly button (silver skull) pierced. All the way around both ears are pierced as well (small black hoops all the way around his left ear. His right ear has a small black gage, three small black diamond studs, and the rest are small black hoops like the left ear).

Bullied his whole like for being different.

Siblings: None

Family: Father, uncle

Personality: Sarcastic, hyper, hot-headed, stubborn, loud

Hobbies: Drawing, fighting, video games, playing the drums and guitar, and singing.

Illnesses: ADD, ADHD, Depression, shows signs of Schizophrenia.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting You

**EREN'S POV**

"Road trip! Partyyyy!"

I can't believe I'm stuck on a road trip with these idiots for six months. This. Is. Agony. All they do is scream, eat, and shit. Oh, and don't forget agitating the HELL out of me. I wanted to stay home, but noooo. My uncle didn't trust me. He says I always cause trouble, but it isn't me. It's always his friends Coree, Kyle, Tyler, and my dad Randy. My dad has been sexually harassing me for eight years, ever since my mother died from cancer. Can't believe I was only six when she passed. We were in my uncles RV when everyone decided it was 'try as hard as you can to agitate the hell out of Eren' day. Fucking hell.

"Hey…Hey Eren…" Poke, poke. "Whatcha dooooin…?"

Oh my God…

"Well, I'm trying to drive!"

"Snappy aren't we…"

My drunk dad kept bugging me.

The RV screeched to a stop as I stood up and turned around quickly.

"If you guys don't leave me the hell alone and let me drive I will turn this goddamn RV the fuck around, so I suggest everyone be as quiet as a fucking goddamn mouse so I can fucking concentrate on fucking driving!"

Everything got dead quiet.

My uncle put his hand on my shoulder,

"Maybe I should drive, I think you need a break. You should go lie down before you have a panic attack," he told me.

I took a deep breath.

"Okay… I'll go lie down."

I walked to the back of the vehicle and went into one of the small bedrooms. It was plain with no paint or wallpaper. It was completely empty except for a bed and a nightstand. I quickly fell asleep, ready for a dream. Anything other than this reality.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 _I see my mom as she's hugging me before bed, placing a light kiss on my forehead before saying she loves me. She gets up to leave, but I stop her._

 _"Mom..." She stops to turn around._

 _"Yes Eren?"_

 _I stay quiet for a few moments. "Would you mind reading me a bedtime story...?" I ask, hesitantly. I've never been one for bedtime stories, but I feel something, almost dread nawing at the back of my head. I don't want her to leave yet._

 _Her eyes widen slightly in surprise. "Anything for my baby," she smiles lovingly. "What would you like me to read darling?"_

 _I thought for a moment before speaking._

 _"How you and daddy met..."_

 _She stiffened._

 _My vision began to get blurry._

 _"Mommy..."_

 _My voice echoed inside my head._

 _I saw a figure slam the door open, but my sight was too blurry to tell who it was; I couldn't even recognize my own mother with how my eyes were out of focus._

 _I heard voices, but I couldn't hear what they were saying, just mumbles and random words that would have made since if I could have heard it. I looked directly at them and he grabbed what I could only guess was my mother and everything went back into focus._

 _"Eren.." Her voice echoed through my head in a choked sob as I saw her throat being squeezed by tan hands. I tried to get up and help her even though I was only a child, but my body wouldn't move from it's position._

 _"Mom!" I yelled, desperately trying to get out of the invisible grip holding me down._

 _I tried to see the mans face. It was blurred out, all I saw was his body and my mother, no face._

 _"Eren... I love you..." She whispered as tears streamed down her pale face. Her wavy black hair had been knotted and tangled from her struggling, her face tinted a pale blue from the lack of oxygen. Her lifeless eyes are the last thing I see before everything goes black._

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

I sit up quickly, sweat covering my body and I'm shaking like a chihuahua. I sit still for a few minutes trying to calm down before I grab my phone off the nightstand and look at the time. I've been asleep for a full day. Man, better go check on the guys.

As soon as I get out there I see a huge mess of junk food.

"What. The fuck. Happened…" I said, astonished by the hurricane that obviously went through the once clean vehicle. My uncle was still driving the RV.

"Um…" he started, "the dudes had a little… accident…"

"Accident?" I said. "This isn't an accident, this is them being dicks who make messes and expect me to clean it up. I'm not their mother!"

He sighed heavily.

"I know, Eren. But, I'm driving and they were hungry. You were sleeping, so you couldn't cook.

"It's not my place to cook! They should know how, they're adults dammit!"

"I know Eren, but-"

"Wait! Where are we?"

"Uhhh…"

I took a few deep breaths.

"We're lost, aren't we?"

He stayed quiet. Reaching his hand up to his face, he started scratching his goatee. Other than a few gray hairs his hair was pitch black. He mostly wore overalls, and had brown eyes. I'm the weird one in my family. No one has piercings or unnatural hair colors; everyone in my family has brown eyes, while I have bright green eyes, like a cat. I only have my dad and my uncle, so not a lot of family to compare me to. That's not really a bad thing though. Less people, less heartbreak when you lose them. In this case, I'd only miss my uncle. My dad is a monster...

I have dark forest green hair and my right eyebrow and nose are pierced. My ears also have a couple earrings. My original hair color is blonde.

I usually wear band t-shirts. My pants are jeans, skinny jeans, or some kind of shorts, just whatever. At the moment, I'm wearing baggy black skateboarding shorts, a neon orange t-shirt with a black skull on it, and orange high-tops. I have all black hoops going all around my left ear and my right ear has four black studs going up from the bottom and four black hoops on the top.

It looks like a desert out here and the only thing I see is an old church in the distance, but that's it. A brown van is parked by the church; I hope we can get some type of directions from the person who was driving it. If anyone has driven it. It looks old and rusty, probably hasn't been driven in years, but I at least have to try. I don't want to be stuck here for longer than I have to be with these perverted morons.

"Hey! Pull over. There's a van. Maybe we can get some directions, because you all and I both know we're lost," I told them from the very back. They pulled over, but when I tried to get out they stopped me.

"Ohh no ya don't. A fragile thing like you shouldn't be getting their hands dirty," my dad said licking his lips, "Just stay in the van babe. I'll be back in a minute."

He got out and wobbled over to the van, stumbling a few times in the process. He must've ben drinking while I slept. I saw something circling in the sky. Probably a bird of some sort.

My dad walked to the van to look inside and yelled back at us that he didn't see anything.

The RV rocked back and forth. It stilled as I heard someone walking on the roof of it.

"Uhh..." Was all my dad got out before a winged creature lunged at him and started gutting him. I just sat there, mortified.

"Guys," I said, "hide. Now."

They got under the seats and table. When the grey creature was finished gutting and eating my dad he turned towards the vehicle.

"Oh fuck," I breathed out.

My uncle looked horrified.

"Eren, get under the table, hurry!" My uncle whispered.

"I-I can't. You loved me when my mother died and took care of me when my dad snapped... This... This is the least I owe you. I really love you Uncle..."

My uncle was stunned.

"I love you too... But I don't know what I'd do without you! You're like a son to me!"

"And I don't know what _I_ would do without _you_... I don't have anything to live for, but you do..." I touched his cheek gently. "Goodbye.."

I ran out of the RV before he could react and make this harder than it has to be. I don't want to leave him, but living with the fact that I let him die would tear me apart until my last breath.

I breathed out slowly. I was standing right outside our vehicle. I put my black hood over my head and looked up; just enough to see him, but he couldn't see me. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing my face contort in pain as he killed me.

It lunged at me and pulled me away from the RV to fling me backwards. I rolled across the dirt and skidded to a stop, thudding to the ground and groaned. The impact knocked the air out of my body. He jumped on top of my and straddled my waist. I blushed as he just stared, but couldn't see me since my hoodie cast a shadow over my face.

He ripped my hoodie off my body, the remains of the cloth landing on the fog round in a shredded mess. He instantly stopped. I was thankful, but curious as to why he would stop. The thing brushed his big hands over my sides and sent a shiver down my spine. They felt dry and slightly slimy at the same time.

"Mmm..." I moaned. It felt good, but I wasn't in a position to let my guard down. "W-What are you..."

"I am the Creeper. Call me what you wish, Love."

"Love?" I asked, quirking an eyebrow. One minute he's trying to kill me and the next he's calling me love. I'm getting mixed feelings right now.

"Umm..."

The Creeper leaned down to me and whispered something in my ear.

"I'll be watching..."

And with that he flew off. I just sat there, stunned to the spot. I got up after a few minutes of thinking.

My uncle, along with the other three, got out of the RV quickly and ran towards me, tackling me in the process. I hit the ground with a thud, landing on my back. I groaned in pain.

 _'And I'm back on the ground,'_ I thought to myself.

When the Creeper threw me the pain didn't register until just now and when I hit the ground it made the pain much worse. I felt like crying, but stayed strong in front of the guys.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

It's been a week since I saw him, the Creeper, and for some reason I miss him. That's not natural after he killed my dad and tried to do the same to me. I should feel anger, hate, the want to hurt him... But I don't.

We've been staying a while away from the church. We probably would have gotten out of there immediately, but the RV has been having trouble starting ever since the incident and I can't help to think that he did it, that the creature was the one to cause it.

I decided I would go for a walk. I didn't know where I was going, but after walking for a while I ended up back at the church.

 **XxXxXxXxXxX**

 **CREEPER'S POV**

It has been a mere week since I talked to my angel face-to-face. I watch him, but it's not the same as being by his side, talking to him.

I wish I could be with him already, but I have to be patient. I don't keno how many times I've cum in the short amount of time just thinking about him. My beautiful Eren. I learned him name the day after our encounter by hearing what he calls his 'uncle' say it. Eren Duncan Corpse. I must hurry though, only 16 more days.

I sense that someone is here and get ready to kill. I lunge for them, tackling them to the ground, ready to rip them apart. But, I instantly stop when I come face to face with my angel, my Eren. He lays under me petrified. Tears welling in his eyes, his face turning red from him holding in his tears. I feel bad, but I can't help but think how good he looks underneath me. Pas I keep thinking images of him come into my head. Red, sweaty, crying, moaning, begging.. I'm getting hard, shit.

As soon as I get off of him he pulls himself up and starts to run. I grab ahold go his black T-shirt and pull him towards me.

"You aren't going anywhere."

What he did broke my cold heart. He started full out balling his eyes out.

"Please... D-Don't hurt m-me... Please..."

I didn't realize I was holding him off the ground until now. I put him down and grasp the middle of his back to pull him in for a hug. I stood with him like that for a while, enjoying the feeling of his body pressed against me and the warmth he was radiating all the while listening to his ragged breathing.

He calmed down a great amount, so I started speaking.

"Listen..." I started and instantly felt him tense in my arms. "It's okay. You don't need to be afraid. I won't hurt you. You're sexy.."

Isn't that what humans say to each other so the other knows they look good?

He blushed (cutely I might add) then looked angry and slightly sad.

"Great.." He said. "Another pervert that wants sex.."

My eyes widened. Before I could say anything he kicked me in the balls and sprinted away from the church. I lay on the churches doorstep holding my dick and balls. He turned back towards the church as I looked up. He said something mortifying, that I will never in a thousand years forget. All the feelings... Anger, sadness, pain.. He said three heart stopping words.

"I hate you."

 **CHAPTER ONE END**

 **I hope you guys liked the first chapter! I've actually been working on this for a while, but just got around to it. I plan on updating my other stories as well and possibly putting up some new ones. My computer is so messed up that I. Ant get on it. No internet, no stories, nothing. All of my stories come up as random symbols and say DECRYPT. So, I have to re-rite everything I've been working on sadly. Plus, family issues with my mom and grandma (neither want me cuz I'm just that damn weird ^_^ :D ) and it's been very complicated and hectic. It just all around sucks. Depression sucks ass to ~ but I love you guys and gomen for me being late and if there's any mistakes! 3 see you soon~~~**


	3. Chapter 3: Are We Ever Going Home

**Eren's POV**

 _'Shit. Motherfucker! That little bitch thinks he's gonna get in my pants or somethin'? Ha! He thought wrong! I have never acted like this much of a wimp before and I refuse to act like that ever again. Fucker comes near me again and I'm gonna rip his dick off.'_

I walk up to my uncle who's still working on the RV and touch his greasy black hair, slightly ruffling it. His large figure turns around and looks at my face with a tired smile forming on his thin lips. He hasn't gotten the vehicle fixed yet and I wish he'd just call a mechanic to fix it so we could get the hell out of here already, but he wants to be difficult and thinks him needing help will affect his damn 'man pride' as he calls it. I call it being a stubborn ass about not being able to do it and refusing to get help.

"Hey Eren, where ya been? You've been gone for a while," he said while quickly wiping his grease covered hands on his overalls. I just stood there for a moment to contemplate whether or not I should tell him.

I shake my head, trying to clear it of all thoughts of the Creeper and reply to him. "Just went for a walk to get some exercise. Uh, are you any closer to getting the RV fixed?"

He scratched his beard and sighed.

"Well, the engine is pretty busted up. I'm really trying, but I don't think there's too good a chance of gettin' it fixed. We might need to get a new engine if we wanna leave. I'll have to order it an it might take a few days to get here. We'll need to stay at a shitty motel or somethin' bub."

"Why can't we just stay in the RV until it's delivered?" I asked.

"The RV is hot as balls, we need air-condioning and it burns gas if we use the RV's. So, we're going to a motel or something until it comes," he explains.

"Uh, uncle?"

"Yeah Eren?"

"We're kind of in the middle of fucking no where without a ride. How the hell do you think we're gonna get to a motel, or anywhere for that matter, when we seem to be in the middle of a goddamned dessert?" I exclaimed.

"Ugh... You've got a point. Well, I guess we're gonna have to hitchhike," he turned back to our busted vehicle and cupped his hands around his mouth, "Coree, grab your hooker boots and get on the side of the road!"

I heard a few glasses smashing and the door to the RV slam open. Coree stood in the doorway, face red in anger, and hissed with his thick brows furrowed deeply.

"I'm not a hooker and those aren't my damn boots dumbass, you're the one who bought them! How about you stand on the side of the road in those hooker boots and flaunt your hairy lookin' ass to the public, I'm sure _everyone_ wants to see that you damn yeti!" Coree screamed at him. They started to get in each others face and yell for a few minutes before I'd had enough of their screaming and grabbed the back of their heads so I could smack their foreheads together roughly. Normally I might have yelled at them to stop, but their screaming had already given me a major migraine and made my skull feel like it was splitting in two. They instantly put their hands on their foreheads and started groaning in pain, their faces scrunched up to try and stop the throbbing sensation erupting from their heads.

"Ow, ow, owww! What was that for Eren?!" Coree asked me while he still held his head, slightly rubbing the most tender spot.

I closed my eyes and tilted my head back. The breeze cooled my skin that was sticky with sweat as I breathed the summer air in deeply. It calmed me a great amount and stopped some of the throbbing in my skull, bringing it down to a light thumping.

"You two gave me a migraine and if I would have yelled it would have made it worse. I did it so you guys would shut up and stop making my head hurt," I told him in an unusually calm voice and continued, "I'll take care of transportation while you two calm down inside."

"But-"

"No buts about it uncle! Both of you get your asses in the damn vehicle!" I yelled. That was a mistake though because right after the last word left my mouth my migraine returned full force, making me double over and squeaze my eyes shut tightly while gripping the sides of my head in agony. The pounding and throbbing in my head was undoubtedly worse, I realized, as I had to hold back a wave of tears that threatened to spill from my blue eyes.

"Eren! Are you okay?!" I heard someone ask. The voice sounded distant and distorted, almost like I was dreaming. I opened my eyes and looked around in a daze. I simply nod and stand up completely. I turn around and start walking in the opposite direction of them and I hear their voices calling my name and asking me where I was going. Truthfully, I don't know where I'm going. The only thing I know is that I'm feeling excrutiating pain one minute and the next I feel numb, the feeling spreading throughout my body and causing my mind to go blank. I can't remember where I am, but I keep walking. My memory is fuzzy and the next thing I know everything goes black and I feel nothing.


	4. Chapter 4: Warning

**Eren's POV**

 _I was walking through what seemed like a church, but it looked as if it hadn't been used in decades. Dust littered everything and the floorboards creaked beneath my weight. I could hear moaning coming from somewhere and it sounded like they were in pain. Following the noise, I walked past a few rooms and towards a door in the back. When I opened it I saw a staircase._

 _"I guess this is the basement," I whispered. I continued down the stairs carefully, trying to maneuver in the dark. When I got to the bottom it was pitch black and smelled putrid. I covered my nose with my hand and tried not vomit as I slowly walked forward. I remember I have a lighter and pull it from the pocket of my black skinny jeans to flick it on. As soon as the small flame comes out and the orange light illuminates the room I gasp and struggle to control the vomit that wants to come up and spill from my lips yet again. There were bodies; Hundreds of bodies scattered across the sealing and walls, stitched together like some fucking psychopaths quilt. All of them are nude and have a body part missing, something sewn back onto them, or their stomachs sewn back together messily. I continue to hear the pained moaning and run over to a dirty sheet that's tied up and struggle to release whoever is inside. They sit up and I see a boy with dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He looks at me and starts speaking._

 _"They call him the Creeper. Every 23rd spring for 23 days it gets to eat," he told me monotonously. He turned away and looked into the darkness before bodies started ripping themselves off the walls and wobbling towards us. Some I saw weren't nude but, were wearing Letterman jackets and others were wearing clothing that looked as if they were made in the 1700's. They surrounded us and started talking in sync._

 _"The Creeper will stop at nothing. He always gets his meal, never giving up. Go back while you can or you'll be here with us soon."_

 _I looked back over at the boy who was wrapped in the sheet and he turns his head towards me. I gasp and my eyes grow wide. I stare into the empty space where his eyes used to be and see right through his head._

 _"W-What? Who-"_

 _"We don't have much time," he told me. "Get out while you can. You're waking up soon."_

 _"Wait! Who are you?!"_

 _He smiled at me and moved until he was an inch from my face. "Darry."_

I sit up quickly and look around at my surroundings. I see I'm in an expensive looking hotel room and hear my uncle and the other three talking somewhere close by. I wipe my face with the palm of my hand and feel the cold sweat that had gathered. I sigh, my voice wavering, and get up, my legs almost giving out. I finally make it to the door and open it to walk to the room I hear everyone in. They immediately stand and rush to my side.

"How ya feeling? You shouldn't be out of bed, you hit your head pretty hard," my uncle informed me. I hadn't noticed the patch and medical tape on the side of my head until now but, now that I realize it's there my head starts throbbing from where my head must have smacked against the ground. I rub the spot beside it gently with my pointer finger and middle finger. I feel something on my arm and look over to see Coree putting my arm around his neck. He starts helping me to the couch where they had been gathered. I start to feel my eyelids droop and Coree puts his arm around my should after he sat beside me. He gently leans my head towards him and I lay it on his shoulder. As I feel sleep start to overtake me once again, I remember the boy. I wonder if I'm going to dream about him again. I try to keep my eyes open, not wanting to go back to that place but, I can't stay awake any longer. I fall into a dreamless state, thankful and slightly sad I won't get to see Darry.


End file.
